Igo on a trip
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: This is when Sam, Freddie, Nick and the little monsters go on a trip to help Nick get his old self back. After he suffers terrible beatings by jocks and a broken heart.
1. Prologue

Sam's POV

It was late a night and me and Freddie were at Maggie's house doing another job of babysitting. While Maggie was out on a business trip with her co-workers for the week. Ok lets give you a re-catch. Every since, the day Freddie found out I babysit his nephews and nieces, we've been dating. It's been 2 years already, and I have to say it's been the best 2 years in my life. Don't tell him I said that. Anyway, Aly and Jack are now 6 years, and Nick is 15, giving him some freedom to go out. So right now the little monsters are sleeping, and Nick is out with his friends. Which he should be here, in an hour. Since, everything was calm me and Freddie decided to watch a movie. Zombie Movie 4 to be exact.

"UGH, GROSS" I hear Freddie whine.

"Will you shush, I just put Aly and Jake to bed, and I'd appreciate if you didn't wake them?" I responded, as I hit on the chest, lightly.

"I'm sorry it's just, how can you stand watching this stuff?" He apologizes with a disgusted face.

"Everyone watches scary movies, even Carly can tolerate it, this just shows who's the man in this relationship." I retort, as I laugh once the zombie runs over a human and eats his brains full on. How awesome is that?

"Hey, I am plenty man."

I pat his shoulder and chuckle "Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"You never complain in bed."

"Uh" I can't believe he just said that. I grab a pillow and smack him with it a couple of times. Slowly move on top of him. He laughs as he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him.

Capturing my lips with his. The kiss was full of eagerness and passion. It got so intense that he actually pulled himself over me. And we stayed like that for a while. Fully unaware of our surroundings. We didn't even hear when the door opened.

"Eww, guys get a room." We both pull away, and sit back in our spots. "Nick, uhh, we were ju.."

He waves his hands, as if to stop us. " I don't even want to know, I'm going to bed." He tries to rush to his room.

"Wait" He stops in his place, and turns. "Yeah?" I walk towards him. And examine his face. "What happened?"

I pull him towards the couch. "Nothing Sam." "Freddie get the first aid kit. And an ice pack please."

"Nick, who did this?" "No Sam you'll get into a fight and your already on parole so I can't let you do that."

"Nick..." I gave him my serious look, as Freddie handed me the first aid kit. And I start pull out some rubbing acohol.

"Alright, so some perves were all over Macy at the party, oww that hurt, and it was obvious they were drinking so I kind of put them into their places."

"Nick, you can't just go around put people into their places, I mean your a Benson you have Benson blood, and Benson could get beat up in a second, example Freddie here."

"Hey." Freddie complains.

"Well you have to admit your not very strong, I mean ever since we were little I could beat your ass." Me and Nick both laugh, as Freddie turns red.

"Sam, I appreciate it..." Freddie starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Sam this, Sam that like..." I say, and he cuts me off.

"didn't embarass me in front of..." He says again.

"Oh blah blah blah..." I interupt, "Just bec..."

Nick laughs, "Guys" We both turn around. "Oh right, where were we?"

"I was telling you what happened. And then you two started fighting. But to what you were saying Sam, just cause I'm a Benson doen't mean I'm like Freddie. He is pretty much the only weak one in the family. I broke one of their jaws. And one of their arms."

"Wow, I'm impressed." I clap and turn to Freddie, "He gets it from me." I smirk.

And he sticks his tongue out at me. "Well, I'm done with you. But no more fights, otherwise we will both be in trouble. Next time just call me."

He laughs. "Alright" He gets up and gives me a hug, "Night." He walks away.

"What are we going to do with him?" I smile, as I look up at Freddie, as he wraps his arm around me.

"I dont know, but the question is what are we going to do now?" He answers, and kisses me.

"Hmmn, I have a couple ideas." I lean in and kiss him, and pull him down with me on the couch.

"We seriously need to make you a room." Nick says. I pull back again, "I thought you were going to sleep." I say annoyed.

"Just going to get a drink, geez."

"Alright well hurry up." We watch a wait till Nick leaves.

"Now where were we." He pulls me back into the kiss.

All of a sudden we hear crying. "Sammy!" I hear Jake yell.

"Ugh"


	2. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

It's been three days since that incident Nick had. And everything has been awkward, the whole time. Nick has been different, and I'm kind of starting to think something is up. He even started an attitude with me. And I'm not liking it.

So, I decided to investigate. I drop Aly and Jake off to school, and head back to Maggie's. Then I enter Nick's room. And look through his things.

I couldn't find anything. But then again, Nick is a Benson so if he was hiding something from me he would put it somewhere I would never go.

Hmnn…..aha book shelf, I look through the books on the shelf, and a notebook, that says "journal, not a diary"

I open the page to the last entry. Which was Thursday, the day after the incident.

_Alright so, ever since the party. The guys from the football team have been ganging up on me. _

_And beating me up one by one. I thought I could take them, but apparently, I'm not that strong,._

_Maybe Sam, was right I do have Benson blood, so technically I'm still a nerd. _

_But, I guess it's worth it, because Macy is alright. Even though she hasn't been talking to me._

_I don't even know what happened to us anymore, I defend her she hates me. Maybe she is just to good for me._

"Oh my god." I search the trash. Only to find, shirt filled with blood.

…..

I'm sitting on the couch, wondering what I should do. And how to fix this, should I go after these guys. Or let Nick deal with it, as I waited for Nick.

Just then , my phone rang. "Hello…."

"Sam? Are you ok?" Oh, it's just Freddie.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, well I'm gonna be on my way. Wait, did you pick up Aly and Jake?"

"Oh crap, I forgot… I was so caught up with Nick I forgot… let me just grab m…"

"No, sam it's fine I'll just go pick them up. And I'll drop them off at Carly's"

"Thanks, but you don't have to bring them to Carly's"

"Yes, I do… it sound like you and I are going to have problems with Nick"

"Alright maybe your right"

"Great, I'll see you in a few…"

…

"I don't know what we should do…." I lean my head on Freddie's shoulder.

"Maybe we should take a trip…" He suggests as he rubs my back.

"Really? Do you think it's the time to go on vacation?" I say slightly annoyed, at the fact about Nick getting beat up.

"Yes Sam, we need to take Nick away from here. Just a little break, you know he could meet new girls, make a few friends. And it would be relaxing."

"Maybe your right…I guess we could arrange that with Mags" I lean up and peck him on the lips. Then rest my head back on his shoulder.

We wait a while longer. And soon enough we see headlights pull up on the driveway.

Nick enters the house with sun glasses and his hood on. Trying to rush past us.

"Get back here now." I yell after Nick.

"What?" He says coldly.

"Do you know what time it is? It's 12 am."

"I got caught up in some things." He shrugs

"What's going on with you Nick? I look in you're garbage and finds five, six shirts full of blood. I look through journal and find out people are beating you up. Why did you…."

"Wait, who the fuck gave you the right to go through my stuff." He yells at me.

"Who do you think your talking to like that?" Freddie yells as he starts to get up, but I make him sit.

"I have the right to do whatever I want, for your safety." I yell back.

He stayed silent, I leaned over and pull off his glasses. I tried to touch his face where the black eye was but he steps back. "Don't touch me"

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in what I do." I step closer. And he shoves me, making me hit myself on the lamp.

Ow, that really did hurt. Freddie gets up to come to me. "Are you ok?" He askes.

"Yeah, but I think I might be bleeding." I answer. I look up at Nick to see the fear in his eyes.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, WE WILL DEAL WITH YOU IN A MINUTE!" Freddie yells at Nick.

He then picks me up. And put me on the couch. And runs back to get the first aid kit.

I sit back and let Freddie, treat me, while I think about Nick.

What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

After a while, I decided that maybe I should talk to Nick. Freddie left to go pick up the little ones Carly's.

I get up and walk to his door. Only to see it slightly open. I peak in, only to Nick's head in his hands.

I knock on his door. And he turns around to see me.

"Can I come in?" I ask quietly. He just nods.

I take that as a cue to walk in. I sit right next him on the bed. He has his head down, and is playing with his fingers.

"So how about them dodgers?" I ask awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

He chuckles quietly, he turns his head to me, still slouched. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok." I smile. "No it's not, it's not ok to shove you the way I did" He responds.

"Trust me, it's been worse for me. And I don't blame you, I shouldn't have gone through your stuff"

"No, you shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did." He says.

"Really?" I ask astounded.

"Well, obviously, I wasn't going to tell you. It's nice to know someone cares." He really smiles.

"I really do love you Nick" I say with a smile.

"I love you too." He smiles back. And that's when I can't fight the urge.

I pull him into a huge hug. And we hold each other tight. And tears form in my eyes.

"Sam…"

"I think someday you'll be a great mother"

"And I think you'll be a great husband, just maybe not with Macy."

He chuckles, "Yeah, I guess we aren't right for each other, she gave me this back…" He shows me the necklace, he got for her two years ago.

"Wow, so I guess that it's over between you two…"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Well, don't worry…I'm going to fix everything" I start to get up, and I kiss his forehead. "Night"

I step out his door, and hear some whining baby. I run to the front door. Aly was sleeping perfectly in Freddie's arms, and Jake was crying. I look at Freddie with his pleading eyes.

I pick him up and hold him in my arms. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Freddie said the boogie monster is coming for me cause I won't sleep."

I look up at Freddie giving him this ashamed look. "It's ok, he is just a big meanie, don't listen to him."

"Go put on your pj's" I put him down. "Sammie, can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Sure.."

Then Freddie interupts, "That's not fair…I wanted Sammie to sleep with me, I'll be scared…" Freddie whines.

I laugh, as Jake stick his tongue at Freddie, "Too bad" He runs to his room.

I turn to Freddie, and kiss him on the lips. "Mhnnmm…Are you sure you can't come to bed with me?" I smiles and kiss him again.

"Hey it's your fault…" I say and and grab aly from his hands as I start to walk away.

….

Freddie's POV

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie! FREDDIE!" I wake up to find Sam, Jake, and Aly jumping on my bed., well guest bed, but still.

"Wake uppp!" They all yell.

"What?" I whine, looking at the clock, it's 7 in the morning on a Sunday.

Sam smirks, "Alright guys good job. Go pack up now." They run back to their rooms.

"Guess what?" She starts jumping again. As she was on top of me.

"What?" I run a hand through my hair.

"So I talked to Maggie last night and explained what happened. Then after that I called the school and got the kids and Nick two months off of school. Though they still have to do their homework and stuff, and I arranged to go to the Bahamas for two months, you me Nick and the children."

"Wait, what? You did all that last night?" She nodds. "And where was I?"

She shruggs, "Sleeping I guess…"

"Anyway we have to pack like right now, cause the plane leaves at 4pm."

"Can I sleep for a little?" I whine.

"No get up, I made breakfast." She leans forward and kisses me on the lips. "Love you" She jumps off of me, and runs to the kitchen.

I sigh, I have a crazy family, and an over controling girlfriend. Could life get any better?


End file.
